Enterprising Engines YouTube Cast List
Enterprisingengine93 has more than seventy faithful voice actors, including friends, YouTube members and guests. He often receives several audition requests from fans. Main Characters played by YouTube Members *'Enterprisingengine93 '''as: Arthur, Mike, Frank, Dart, Gator, Shane Dooiney, Paul the Mechanic, Kurt's Driver, Brammo's Driver *'Jlouvier as: Thomas and Alfie *Tardisrescue as: Edward, Bertram, Sir Robert Norramby, Skarloey's Driver and Stanley's Fireman *SteamTeamRedubUK as: Henry, Cranky and Byron *KnapfordHarbour as: Gordon (Aura of Menace onwards) and D199 * [[Tines Sensahthe|'''Tines Sensahthe]] as: Toby, Henrietta and Patrick (Mountain Railway) *'ToonKriticY2K '''as: James and Duncan *'Missoliverandblossom as: Gordon (Splatter-Tag-Team), Percy (Culdee Fell, remastered Season 1 and 2 episodes), and Norman *Sacredwolfie as: Toby and Salty (Seasons 1 and 2) *TrevorPalVA as: Stephen, Hank, Den, Toad, and Sir Frederick Aura *Mallardfan62 as: Duck (Henry and Kurt onwards), Dodge, Kelly, D261 and Sir Handel's Driver *DieselD199 as: Bill and Ben, Paxton, Peter Sam, Whiff and Foreman Okamoto *TheKipperRunsAgain as: Derek, Fearless Freddie and 'Arry and Bert (Rock-Star onwards) *Melad Moshiri as: Donald and Douglas (season 2 only), Rheneas, Mr. Mason, Sailor John, and The Flying Scotsman *TurboJUK as: Sidney, Stanley's Driver and a Stationmaster *Damocles178 as: Diesel *SodorsNWRsteam as: Fergus and Rusty *KHfreak as: Molly *SodorFan2K10 as: Skarloey *Trainlover476 as: Sir Handel, The Doctor and Diesel 10 (Rock-Star only) *VeryOldEngine as: Duke *DanieltheTankEngine as: Scruff *1995express as: Salty *bespingaurdstudios as: Billy and Dex *MrAwesomeTrainz/Patrickisthebest as: Ivo Hugh, Culdee (season two onwards) and Troublesome Trucks (Young Tucker) *MrMPS2002 as: Mac, Winslow, Scott, Rodrigo, Matt *turtlesandthomas' as: Mighty, Jeremy *'NWR1991' as: Harvey *'DTChapman1 as: Diesel 10 and Walter Sliggs *Supermariokyle100 as: Luke *TidmouthTerminus/Welshcoalproductions' as: The Thin Controller son *'EnterTheEngines as: The Thin Controller's 2nd son *Thomas Chuggington' as: The Thin Controller's 3rd son *'TheSodorSteamworks as: Nelson, Reg, Duncan's Driver, The Police Officer, Rex, Samson *Curtylara2/SamTheTrainFan' as: Bertie, Den (Swan Dive only''), Troublesome Trucks, and Eric *'BustertheSteamroller '''as: Stafford *'Milan P. as: Dodge, Timothy, and Weaver *HTTVchannel as: Stepney *Michael nelken' as: Young Tucker and Kevin *'LAZStudios as: Jack *Thomastankloversam' as: Max and Monty *'Thomas1Edward2Henry3' as: Ned, The Lumberjack with the Bazooka *'WoodenRails99' as: Oliver (The Pack) *'SomethingFishy101 as: Trevor * [[Bradley Duncan|'''Bradley Duncan]] as: Patrick * [[ShadowHawkGames|'ShadowHawkGames']] as: Buster *'RosietheCutie1995' as: Millie *'Tyler Hildebrand '''as: Connor and Rick Shay *'Rhyndale Railway as: Wilbert *Klurty34 as: Logan and a Sergeant * '''James P. as: Red Knight * ButterflyCoffee as: Captain Lola Lovefray * GingerPercy as: Bert, Henry's Driver, The Lumberjack with the Buzz Saw * MrEngine88 'as: A Rail Worker * 'Steve Garcia as: A Rail Worker, Troublesome Truck, and Victor * MainLineEngine112 (Bill and Ben the Twin Engines) 'as: Arthur's Fireman (Snow Blind''), Flynn, Brammo, Dennis, and Yong Bao *DiamondThomas' as: Culdee (Season 1)'' *'WildNorWester' as: The Crosby Foreman *'MikeD57s '''as: A Mountain Workman *[[Darthwill3|'Darthwill3']] as: Patriot and Mr. Walter Richards (Culdee Fell Onwards'') *[[GeebMachine|'GeebMachine']] as: Doc and Wilfred *'BaeumlerFilm' as: Ernest and The Flying Wing *[[Little Engine|'Little Engine']] (SIF) as: Alaric *'TwistedTom' as: Skiff *'AFewGoodFilms' as: Charlie *'Derek Smith' as: Whiff *[[CrikeyFellRailway|'CrikeyFellRailway']] as: Sam and Godred *'MilkTankerMedia '''as: Bear *[[Norramby Hero|'Norramby Hero']] as: a secret character *Sudrian Trainspotter as: Butch ''(Season 3) *Shortround551 as: Nelson and A Constable *TheTrainModeller as: Kelly (Season 3) '' *Mikester Paltoes as: Philip *SonGohan619 as: Secret Character and Chaffee *Annie C. as: Caroline *Upsidenow: Charlie (Season 3 onwards) *EdwardAlba: Hiro *Welshy: Tiger Moth's Pilot *Urrick: Colin *'Enterprising Engines Fans as: Freight Cars and Lumberjacks Characters played by EE93's Friends *'Craig Evans '''as: The Fat Controller and Murdoch *'Robert Brandwood 'as: The Thin Controller *'Madeleine Michaud 'as: Miss Jenny Packard and Moxie Balderdash *'James Atherlay 'as: Hector and a lumberjack *'Margaret Schiller 'as: Madge and Wendy *'Matt Tribble 'as: Oliver, Rocky, and Proteus *'Eric Bass as: Stanley *'John Muste '''as: Donald and Douglas (season 3 onwards''), Carlo Debris and Harold *'Olivia Clavel-Davis '''as: Marion *'Conor Bell as: Hiro and Neville *'Lois Stival '''as: Daisy *'Julia Castle 'as: Caitlin *'Amelia Marino 'as: Roxanne and Rosie *'Michael Evans '''as: The Small Controller * '''Gwyneth Brinkley as: Emily * Nigel Cyril as: Spitzer * Joel Almand as: Richard Hatt (Perhaps He's Got a Corset) * Mitch Ward '''as: Richard Hatt * '''CJ Kennedy '''as: Burnett Stone * '''Shannon McNamara '''as: Mavis * '''J.P Bollete as: BoCo * Jared Kelly '''as: The Extension Project Foreman (Avon Sharp) * '''James Moore as: Spencer * Tessa Duke as: Annie * Kira Maddox as: Clarabel * Alana Herlands as: Isobella and Rosamund "Roz" Hatchet * Rod Gerdsen '''as: General Zen * '''Richie Damico as: Donald and Douglas * Annie Curtis as: Catherine, Lady Nudist * Tom Niemann as: Ryan * Adam Abrahart '''as: The Scrap Engine * '''Will Champion '''as: Patriot and Walter Richards * '''Phyllis McGeehan as: Fortune Teller Greg and Lars' voice actors have yet to be credited. Guests *'Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway' as: Thomas (Rosie) and Paxton *'SkarloeyRailway01' as: Duck (The Old Warrior) Category:Voice Actors Category:Production Crew